1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an improvement in rocket assisted projectiles, and, more particularly, to a temperature responsive means for maintaining the propellant grain in a projectile in contact with the projectile base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior means for maintaining the solid fuel grain in contact with the base of a projectile have employed resilient springs or washers which are not temperature responsive and which, therefore, maintain the grain under compression at all times.